Shadow
by Yorihisa
Summary: The BAU gets a new addition to its team. A member with a dark history. How will her days with our favorite profilers be? And will she be able to confront her past?


_That is my first time trying to write a fanfiction in english for I am not a native speaker. But I hope you will enjoy my story despite it._

 _Sadly I don't own the series or the characters except for the OCs._

* * *

Everything around her was dark except for a spot of pale light provided by a small lamp next to her feet. Despite it the darkness threatened to take nearly over.  
For more days than she could count, she didn't get to see even the tiniest bit of sun in this seeing anything other than the wooden walls of her prison for that matter.  
Just above her head was a small hatch embedded into the ceiling, just big enough to allow a thin person through. It was the only way in and out of this hell hole. But it was only opened to let something to eat and/or drink down, neatly arranged on a tray.  
Who gave it to her, she didn't know and the timeframe was too short to see his face. But she knew there was more than one person. There were at least two, because to those she already was 'acquainted' to.  
Fear dominated her mind and the only thing she wished for was for the nightmare to come to an end, to go home.  
Dulled pain from the beating one of the men gave her for an escape try radiated throughout her small body. Curled into a ball, clutching her stuffed animal she wept silently. Why didn't they let her go?  
Loud noises from the outside woke her up from a dreamless sleep. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she set up, listening attentively. There were voices yelling, the sound of steps from above and then … a loud bang – she flinched – followed directly by another one.  
*Thud*  
Something trickled through the cracks of the planks of the ceiling and dripped onto her skin. It was warm. And in the pale light of the small lamp she discovered specks of a red liquid on her arm. … Blood!  
Realization hit her hard and in the same moment she let out an ear-piercing scream. And with that suddenly silence reigned upstairs. Just for a single moment before …  
"She's here! 'Has to be somewhere around here. Come on guys, find the girl!"  
Hurried footsteps, creaking floorboards and then, finally, the hatch open with a squeaking sound. Bright light flooded the small-sized room, momentarily blinding her and she heard a hoarse, but warm voice from afar: "We have her, at least. What are you waitin' for? Get her out – now!"  
Just as she slipped into blissful unconsciousness she felt someone pulling her up, into the light.

* * *

She was more than just nervous.  
Her hands were trembling and she kept on shifting her weight from foot to foot while waiting for the elevator to finally reach her destination and opening its doors.  
The bag tucked under her arm, her eyes never left the small gray display, keeping track of the slowly changing numbers as the elevator made its way up and a fear-like feeling starting to eat on her nerves. This had been a bad idea, she thought.  
The elevator passed one floor after another without stopping, leaving her completely alone in a metal box. Dark visions about what could happened chasing the next.  
But for so long she had waited for this day to come, had worked like a dog and driven herself nearly into the ground, just to reach this moment. To get where she was now and her achievements in university and the academy alone showed her invested time and energy. Oh that, and with her relationships being next to none. But … it was worth it. Everything was worth it.  
Today she would finally get to know her new workplace and the team, she had been assigned to just a few days prior.  
"Please, please let nothing go wrong. For just once in my lifetime let everything go smoothly and let me leave a good first impression!" she pleaded ardently, her whispering voice sounding so loud in the confiding room. Oh god, any minute she would reach her destination, she thought. Her insides were twisting painfully and she felt nauseous. The coffee in her cup spilled a bit because of her shaking, but she didn't even feel the hot substance trickling down her hand.  
*Tsching* The elevator came to a halt and with a hissing sound the doors opened and slid sideways.  
"Okay, okay. Now let's just get over with it. … Go, you can do it!"  
Taking a deep breath to calm her fluttering nerves she stepped out of the elevator and into the grey entrance hall of the BAU.


End file.
